Innocent Crush
by IisGONeatU
Summary: Atem has had his eye on Yugi for a while, but he has no intention of doing anything about it. At least, not yet... Puzzleshipping, yaoi.


It was his second semester at Domino University; he stepped out of his dorm tower, took a deep breath and looked around at the trees shaking in the wind. He looked down at himself and pulled the zipper of his thick coat all the way up to his neck. He hoped his boots wouldn't soak through as he started to trek through the snow to his first Anthropology class of the semester.

He made it to the building listed on his schedule without running into anybody he knew, but then again, he hadn't made that many friends in the few months he'd been there. He was relatively close with his two roommates, and he knew a few girls from last semester who had tried to ask him out on a few dates. He hadn't been interested. He walked down to the basement and found the room labeled as 018. He took a deep breath. He hated the first time walking into a classroom at the beginning of the semester. He wasn't shy, but he hated the looks he always got for his unusual hair. He pushed the door open and walked inside, taking a seat in the back of the classroom.

He pulled his notebook and textbook out of the bag he always used for classes; he had had it since high school, and it was about to fall apart. He looked around at the handful of students sitting in the room. As usual, a couple of girls were looking at him. When he caught them looking, they blushed and looked away. One of them smiled. He sighed and turned to the front of the class. He began to drum his fingers on the desk with impatience.

The door opened and everyone turned to see if it was the professor. It wasn't. Atem's heart missed a beat as he saw that familiar face surrounded by the hair that was strangely similar to his. The boy looked around, catching him staring, gave a small smile and walked around the desks, taking the seat in front of him. Atem's mouth went dry.

He didn't know his name, or anything about the boy really, except that they lived in the same building. He would see him outside anywhere from one to five times a day smoking cigarettes, and he was rarely alone. He also knew that he was extremely attracted to him, and would swoon every time he saw him around campus. He had cursed himself for having a crush on someone he knew nothing about, but he didn't intend on doing anything about it.

But now the boy was close enough to touch. He wasn't really a boy; his voice was high pitched, but not too much. He was skinny, but had just enough muscle definition to make Atem's cheeks red. He was painfully adorable, but still sexy. He enjoyed the general atmosphere around the boy. It was happy, bouncy and fun, but not in an obnoxious kind of way. It was honest. Atem tilted his head as he considered that the boy actually looked a lot like him; he chuckled to himself as he asked himself if that made him a narcissist.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of laughter. As he came back to reality, he looked ahead and saw the boy turned around looking straight at him with a huge grin on his face. Atem felt his entire face glow red. He looked around and saw that the room was now full, and everyone's eyes were on him. The confusion was clear on his face.

"Are you Atem?" the boy laughed, making Atem shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah… why?"

"Nice of you to join us, Atem." A big booming voice made him jump and look to the front of the class. The professor had walked in and he hadn't noticed. He hadn't even noticed when his name had been called.

"Uhhh, sorry." Atem shifted in his seat again and a few girls in the class giggled. "I got lost in my own thoughts, I guess."

"That's some pretty deep thinking," the boy whispered to him, raising his eyebrows, "care to share?"

Atem's eyes widened in shock. "Uhhhh… I think I'll pass."

The boy gave him a wink and turned around in his seat. Atem felt shaken. He had been in the same room as this kid for two minutes, and he had already made a complete ass of himself. He shook his head as he considered dropping the class. The professor continued calling names from a sheet of paper as Atem looked around, wondering if it was worth trying to remember any of them.

"Yugi Moutou?"

"Here!" The boy held up his hand.

Atem smiled. Yugi… It was the perfect name.

He spent the entire class with his face resting in his hands, doodling on the syllabus in frustration. The class seemed really interesting, and he didn't really want to leave. He just hated the idea of his crush thinking of him as a moron. He stared at the back of his head; he could smell some kind of cologne mixed with cigarettes, and it was delicious.

"Alright, I'll see you next Monday!" the professor smiled at the class as everyone gathered up their stuff, heading for the door. Atem took his time, making sure he didn't break his bag. When he was finished, he stood up to find his Yugi staring up at him.

"I really am curious about what you were thinking about." He gave Atem a relatively innocent smile, but there was something about the glint in his eye that made Atem extremely nervous.

"… It was nothing, honestly. My mind's always wandering strange places."

"Doesn't everyone's?" they were almost alone in the classroom; the last few students were walking out the door. Yugi turned around and started to head towards it, and Atem followed. As he passed the professor's desk, Atem bit his lip as his mind flooded with dirty, dirty thoughts. His eyes glazed past it to Yugi in front of him. His jeans were extremely tight. He held the door open for him, and smiled at him as they climbed the stairs together and left the building.

"Do you have another class today?" Yugi turned around to look at Atem, his amethyst eyes bright and heavy. Atem had of course noticed them before, but this time, they were directed at him. The light from the snow around them gave his face a strange glow. Yugi tilted his head to the side. "You have really pretty eyes."

"Uhh, thanks." Atem looked at the ground. "I was actually just thinking the same thing about yours."

Yugi laughed. "Really?" Atem looked at him and gave a small nod.

"Oh, and no. I'm done with class for the day."

"That's great, me too. We live in the same building, right? I think I've seen you outside smoking. It's odd that we haven't talked until today." Yugi smiled. "Do you want to walk back together? Maybe we could grab some lunch."

Atem felt the butterflies in his stomach intensify to the point where he wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold lunch down, but he couldn't say no. "That'd be great." He gave a shy smile, the corner of his mouth twitching. It bothered him that he was so nervous, and he hoped that with time, he would become more comfortable. He didn't want to make an ass of himself again. "Where?"

"Let's go to Napolini's. I'm practically addicted to their pizza," he giggled. "I'll drive." He bounced off towards the parking lot. Atem smiled at his enthusiasm and followed, wondering if he could be lucky enough to consider this a date.


End file.
